1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods of dry stripping boron-carbon films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boron-carbon films, such as boron-doped carbon, have demonstrated superior patterning performance as compared to amorphous carbon when being used as an etching hardmask. However, boron-carbon films are not easily stripped, since boron-carbon films cannot be ashed using an oxygen plasma. Boron carbon films can be dry stripped using fluorine or chlorine along with oxygen; however, fluorine and chlorine are corrosive to dielectric materials such as silicon oxide, silicon nitride, and silicon oxynitride commonly found on semiconductor substrates. A wet etch solution containing sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide can also remove the boron-carbon films; however, the wet etch solution can damage exposed metal surfaces or embedded metals also commonly found on semiconductor substrates.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of removing boron-carbon films from substrates.